1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehydration apparatus utilizing centrifugal force, and particularly to a dehydration apparatus so constructed that it is facilitated to take out dehydrated materials from a dehydrating vessel, after dehydration. When bean sprouts, cut vegetables or the likes which have been harvested and washed with water are packed into bags and set out, it is required to carry out dehydrating operation for these bean sprouts and cut vegetables.
The present invention is intended to provide a dehydration apparatus particularly adapted to carry out such dehydrating operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dehydration apparatuses have been of the type such that a dehydrating vessel is constructed so as to be able to tilt around pivotal secured point or capable of being upwardly hung out, wherein after dehydrating operation due to completion of the application of centrifugal force, dehydrated materials are taken out of the dehydrating vessel by turning the dehydrating vessel aroun pivoted secured point or hanging it up and taking out the dehydrating vessel by a crane.
Accordingly, in such kinds of conventional dehydration apparatuses there are drawbacks such as the complexity of the structure for making a dehydrating vessel imparted with centrifugal force to be able to tilt or the requirement of such insta11ations as a crane or the like for hanging up the dehydrating vessel, with corresponding difficulty in its operation and inefficiency in dehydrating operation occurring.